


Cohesion

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Series: Hybrid Theory [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Taking place 3 months after the end of Coexistence, things are about to change for Kira again after finally becoming stable and SPD finally stepping back. The tour is about to start and a few petty things need to be taken care of to make sure the band actually can make it through.
Relationships: Elsa | Principal Randall/Anton Mercer | Mesogog
Series: Hybrid Theory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935604
Kudos: 5





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to the next part of Hybrid Theory! I have another sort story set coming up called "Tales from the Tour Bus" its going to be a collection of smaller one off I have written here and there that didn't just fit into the main stories and will fill in a few things mentioned in this first chapter!
> 
> Thank all of you for your continued support of this story series! I have another few parts to go on this entire work, and I am trying to put as much care into this as I can! Its an ongoing fun ride for me!

A lot can change in three months. In that time the extraordinary can become banal. For example, Kira Ford had a dinosaur living in her attic and it was a fact she had accepted. Her mornings were now going over a weekly agenda with the creature as he balanced a delicate tea cup in his claws. Sometimes the dinosaur would suggest something, or he had a date or meeting. But before tea and meetings, Kira would fight the dinosaur. This was all very normal, and she was very content with this. 

On the dinosaur’s side of things, he, too, found he was for the most part content. He liked his mornings, did not care for his days, but loved his evenings. He had not always been content. For years he was ruled by spite, hatred, and cruelty. Now he found it ruled by a more peaceful hand. He had something to care about. 

He had a home, a nest, a planet, and somewhat of a family. It eased his feelings of being alone. It was what he had needed. As a villain, he had none of this, only a goal and an empty one at that. You could not force love, or companionship. It was not something to be demanded. He had earned what he had now and still had more to work up to. But now, he was content. Mesogog only felt resentment when his claws clicked against the monitoring collar. It recalled his days of cruelty and how there were some that would never let him forget. He finished his check in one evening and realized as long as it was there, he would not know peace. Something had to change. 

“You’re stressed. You’re literally losing feathers by the bucket…unless you’re molting,” Kira remarked as he came into the office. He was scratching at the back of his neck and looked to her. 

“No, molting is late spring…am I really?” he pulled his hand away and looked at the handful of feathers he now held. His brows lifted ever so slightly in surprise. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kira asked, picking up her guitar again. Mesogog growled and tapped at his neck. Kira nodded in understanding before adding, “What are you going to do when its finally off?”

“Mmm, my own apartment…potentially a cabin.” He sighed sitting on the floor, his back on against the desk. 

“Let me guess, all black inside?”

“No, but the living room will be a miniature museum. The bedroom will have the biggest bed I can fit with a nest fit for a king.”

“And will I get a key?”

“Kira, if I did not give you a spare key to my kingdom, what sort of friend would I be?” He purred, looking up at her sitting on her stool. 

The guitar behind him hummed as Kira practiced. He looked at the glittering display of butterflies as they traveled up the wall. He sniffed the air as the breeze blew through the windows. As the sun was mostly set, the light struck their wings. He shut his eyes and listened to Kira play. 

“So, opinion on what I was playing?” 

The monster opened one eye and casually regarded her before shutting it again.

“Kira, you know my musical taste is not…suited to critique you.”

“Ah, yes, mister listens to bass heavy goth and synth wave I got you…” 

“…but I deem this one very pleasant,” he purred. Kira scratched the top of his head appreciatively. Mesogog hummed as she began a new song. This one was a bit darker, sharper than he expected. Immediately he pricked up in interest. He truly liked this one. Kira smiled and kept playing as she watched him turn to listen to her fully, sitting across from her now. 

When she finished she looked to Mesogog, smiling. 

“So, what do you think? Its new…”

“What is it called?” he blurted out, Kira calmed him. 

“No telling just yet! Just do you like it? It’s a present for someone.”

Mesogog nodded. 

“Good,” she said, grinning, running through the song once more.

The light from her single lamp now was the only thing lighting the room. Deep shadows were slowly cast over her butterfly display. Mesogog sat and listened to the song…deep down it he was sure it was directed at him.

Kira broke his reverie once again, “So… your girlfriend? Still doesn’t know you work for me huh? She know you’re fucking off for a few months and she’s fine with that?” Mesogog flicked his tongue at her.

“Yes.”

“And Anton’s opinion on you fucking off for a few months?”

“Well, he some what glared at me…”

“Ah fuck, Mesogog, now he’s going to yell at me!”

“Don’t worry, songbird, he'll yell at me later for the both of us!”

Kira chuckled to herself. 

It had taken a long time for things to become stable. But it was not long before the tour…and a lot can change in a short time. Kira could feel it in the air. Her fellow band members were bristling as pressure squeezed them all. A lot can change in three months. Last tour had gone fine for the most part. But there had been a lot of shuffling, things had gone missing, reservations weren’t properly made, a lot of time had been spent sleeping in their busses than intended. It seemed all taken care of this time but the band was only coming together if they desperately needed too. Kira herself had kept herself apart again, making herself scarce. Her resident monster had caught her though and was keeping her from drawing too deep into herself. 

On the other hand, Kira had even caught wind of Sonya hassling Mesogog again, if the monster’s mutterings were true. She wasn’t too certain the monster was certain about coming with them now and Mesogog’s talk about the woman Christine… Truth be told, she had gotten used to him being there and saw him as a permanent fixture. He was reliable and she didn’t want him to go. She sighed knowing that reality was about to change again, instability was a fact of ranger life, and she needed to go work on her Anton shaped problem.


	2. Considerations

“WHOA!” Kira shouted, almost falling over backwards over Mesogog’s leg. The monster caught her arm and tugged her to her feet. Today was potentially not a good one for training. 

“What is wrong, Kira, you’re far too tense,” Mesogog said, catching her arm easily, “You are distracted again.” Kira huffed and pulled away. 

“What’s bothering you?” he pressed, grabbing a bo staff from the ground, “Do not make me have to beat an answer out of you.” Kira allowed herself a wicked smile. 

“Not in a million years, bitch lizard!” 

But as fast as she thought she moved, she did not move quick enough. Mesogog had her against his chest, holding her in place with the staff. There was not enough fight in the woman today and she did not struggle but he did not release her just yet. 

“Kira, I’m not letting you go until you explain. You are back on this letting things get in your way, distracting you, fogging your mind, and I hope I do not need to remain you what happens when you do not talk about things!” Kira snarled and pushed against his arms, in the surge of strength, the monster wrapped one arm around her midsection and squeezed, his other wrapped around her arms and holding them together against her chest. The monster pressed himself to her back as she growled.

Kira did not struggle, she turned her head and looked down at the ground. The monster was going to say his piece, one way or another.

“Talk to Trent at least, you have made it through this stuff before. You can do it again. Just do not make yourself sick.”

“I can’t talk to Trent, at least not about his dad, he’ll go after him.”

The monster relaxed his grip on her arms, but still did not release her. He was not about to let her go until he had his say.

“Kira, ask for help. SOMEONE, ANYONE to at least soften Anton up for you. Speak to Elsa, she has not heard from you in weeks now. I am not certain that she knows how bad it has gotten between you and Anton.” 

Kira looked down at her arms as Mesogog loosen his grip slowly. Kira looked at the thin white scars that laced her right arm. They were indeed an aggressive reminder of what happened last time she had worked herself out. She looked at the black and green hand as it now let go her. It was an oddly graceful motion. The dinosaur straightened himself up and attempted to release her. As he did so, she slumped onto his arm. Mesogog groaned and picked her up. He carried the woman up to her bedroom and dropped her unceremoniously. 

“Now did I break anything, porcelain?” he snorted, grabbing a few pillows and throwing it at her, partially burying her in the fluff. 

“No, fuck off, go to work!” Kira shouted, slightly muffled. The monster grabbed her laptop off the end table by the bed and gently tossed it next to her.

“You! Call Trent!” He told her before heading upstairs. He figured she would not however, he decided, potentially…it was best for him to speak with Anton himself.  
\--  
Kira found humor in the monster’s caring bullying. But she had told him he could do that, and therefore could not be too mad. It had been a good quiet seven months in total now with the beast living there. Slowly she pushed aside the pillow pile and emerged slowly. She opened the laptop, Trent was online, must be busy to be ONLINE at 9, not at work, on the East Coast. She did not know if he wanted to get wrapped up in further drama between her and his father. 

Trent made the decision for her. The woman’s smile split wide as Trent’s groggy face appeared. 

“What are you doing up?” he snorted.

“Hi there, cranky, deadline week?” She said, pushing the laptop ahead of her and lying down.

“Yes and it is, why are YOU awake? Its 6am! Go back to bed!” 

Kira shook her head playfully and looked at the desk in the background behind Trent. She smiled looking at the mess.

“I miss that mess…I was training. Been waking up early and working out…”

“With the sparring partner from Hell?”

“No that’s Conner. Mesogog is still afraid you’re going to ream him one when we stop in New York.”

“Which he should be because I am…but other than that, your other band members…”

Kira groaned, “Not now, Trent.”

Trent clicked his tongue at her, “Uh huh, well, don’t let this whole tour business end up with me having to hear from Mesogog again instead of you because you did something stupid…or my dad said something stupid…”

“I think…I think Mesogog might actually be talking to him about it…just call it a gut feeling.”

“Well then I think YOU just need stress relief so go call other guys.”

“But I don’t wanna bother…”

“AH! NOPE SHUSH! None of that Kira! Remember we’re here for you!”

Kira stuck her tongue out at him as they signed off. She lay back down in her nest and dozed off for another blessed hour. 

\--

Kira was not far from the truth. Mesogog had enough as he swung Anton’s office door open. But it was not Anton sitting there. Elsa had her back to the door and her feet up on the desk.  
“He’ll be back later, Mesogog,” She sighed. The monster purred and stepped into the room further. He was happy to see her looking well, even for all her current exhaustion.

“So…what brings you in here,” she began as Mesogog moved to face her. She stretched out her hand and he helped her stand. She stretched best she could to walk around. He explained why he was there, about Anton, about their continued arguments, and the effect it was having on Kira. 

“Ah, so THAT’s why she hasn’t been around,” Elsa snorted, looking out the office window. She sighed looking at the monster’s reflection. “Something tells me you’re here to try and sort Anton out. Kira won’t be happy with you stepping in like this.”

“Well…” he walked over to Elsa and chirped, “Maybe…maybe you could soften him up instead? I know you love him Elsa, but this is getting silly, even for him. Him playing games with Kira is particularly cruel considering he calls her friend.”

Elsa turned around, looking him up and down. He stood in front of her, looking smaller than he usually did, his hands clasped in front of him, in a begging gesture. This look amused her immensely. The monster’s eyes where practically sparkling and wide, he was like a grotesque scaly puppy.

“Someone here is sweet on someone I think,” Elsa tapped her finger against her chin, thinking. In another moment she grinned wickedly, “Now I will do this for her, NOT for you. But I will need something from you. Confirm or deny some rumors about you…in the lab…ladies’ man there, now you’re not?” 

Mesogog groaned and sat down on the edge of Anton’s desk. Elsa sat back in her chair, folded her hands over her large stomach best she could still grinning. 

“This is black mail, Elsa.” 

“Yes but its oh so entertaining for me.” 

Anton re-entered his office, looking frustrated. The last thing he needed to see was the monster sitting on his damn desk laughing with his wife. They both looked at Anton impassively, eyes following him as he sat down. 

“Why aren’t you, downstairs Mesogog?” 

“I am not needed for every little thing and I was on my break PLUS not much I can do on the experiment for the next hour. Besides, I cannot catch up with Elsa? She is carrying my nephew after all.”  
Anton cringed as he felt Mesogog’s almost unrepentant glee wash over him, but he was not sure about what yet. He snapped at Mesogog to head back down to the lab. The creature laughed and simply told Anton, good luck.

“Good luck about what?” Anton asked but Mesogog closed the door. The man calmed down but as he began to speak Elsa stopped him.

“So…what is this I heard about Kira?” She said.

“What do you mean, Elsa?”

“Oh, about her feeling played and hassled…”

Anton did noticeably pale.  
\--  
Kira jumped to her feet when her phone buzzed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. There was a text from Jacob.  
“Sonya in a car accident? She’s closer to you than me, can you go see how she is?! Saw a picture online.”  
Kira leapt to her feet. She was still in her training clothes as she rushed out the door. She pulled up the picture Jacob mentioned. Sometimes…sometimes the paparazzi weren’t the worst thing in the world.  
\--  
Sonya was looking annoyed as she surveyed the damage. She hadn’t been at fault, the person behind wasn’t paying attention. And she couldn’t leave, at least not yet. She grumbled looking at her damaged phone and glaring at the people STARING at her and the man. Sonya generally did not mind attention but she did not like THIS kind of attention. 

“EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!” Sonya heard someone shout. The woman sighed in relief as Kira popped through the crowd and under a cop’s arm. Kira ran over but stopped short.  
“Is hugging okay?” Kira asked, looking around. 

“Only carefully, neck hurts, I refused the ambulance.” Sonya said, looking at the wreckage, “nasty for a rear ending.” She just stared. Kira looked over. It did not look as bad as she thought as the tow truck began to haul it away. 

“My house for a bit? Or you want me to give you a ride back to your place?”

“Mmmmm, my place, I was headed home anyways.”

Kira helped Sonya over to her car. The keyboardist was quiet which was odd for her but Kira did not blame her. She did not even try to strike up conversation. When they arrived at Sonya’s apartment downtown Kira bounced out after her, determined to help her best she could. 

Sonya looked at Kira following her and seemed to speed up a bit, but Kira kept her pace. 

“Nope, nope, nope, Sonya I am HELPING YOU!” Kira exclaimed. Sonya groaned. Not too long later though and Sonya found she could not complain. 

“When did you get all mom,” Sonya asked as Kira adjusted the ice pack on the back of Sonya’s neck. 

“When I started to calm down and talk more.”

“Not enough,” Sonya said, lying down. Kira looked confused, cocking her head to one side. 

“You still don’t talk to us enough. You’re the only one stressed about the whole upcoming tour.” 

“I doubt that…” 

“You need to go out Kira. We are literal rock stars…and you stay in your house, only go out occasionally, stop glaring for two seconds here…you need to go more. Look I am not saying be me, but just, embrace your FAME.” 

Kira pushed a pillow under Sonya’s feet. She sort of bit her tongue and kept her peace. Sonya watched her not respond. 

“Come out with me some night. I don’t think you actually thought you were going to become famous so now you don’t know how to handle it.” 

Kira plopped down on the floor next to her. She did not want to admit but maybe Sonya had a point. She was not expecting things to go this way. Yes she always HOPED she would become famous but was not a fan of the lack of privacy. She liked the being able to buy or have what she wanted as well as the glitter of special events. Sonya was still glaring at her. 

“You know if you’re not having fun with this you can always just become a song writer for other people…”

Kira growled defensively. 

“Just saying, you need to embrace this, open up a tiny bit more!”

“Fine…you maybe are right…”

“Course I’m right!” Sonya folded her arms over her chest and then added, “Come out with me, at some point, when I get my rental car and everything. Nothing crazy…I PROMISE!”

Kira looked at her with a side eye. She did not trust Sonya to not go crazy. She was the banner starlet and the most out there in the public with the band. But perhaps, she had a point. Besides, Mesogog was telling her not to worry as much. 

“Fine, I will think about it. I’ll let you know in another day or so okay? You need to get better first!”

Sonya pouted but she did not bite back. Kira internally was incredibly relieved. 

Kira ended up back home later that evening. She groaned rubbing her head stepping in the door it was deathly quiet. She started howling loudly and thudded her head against the wall near the sitting room. She glanced to the right towards the kitchen to see her monster staring at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up a finger. Immediately he clamped his jaws shut. 

He waited patiently as Kira finally came into the kitchen. He held his phone out to her; he had pulled up an article with a picture of Kira talking to Sonya at the car accident. Kira nodded and climbed into a seat at the kitchen’s island and shoved her head into her arms. Mesogog went back to the paper he was reading and absently stroked her hair. He asked if everything was okay and Kira nodded.

“Is now a terrible time to tell you that you have a meeting tomorrow?”

The woman slowly raised her head, “I do not have a fucking meeting tomorrow.”

“I made you a meeting tomorrow with Anton. He wants to…”

Kira moaned as Mesogog continued. He had to speak louder over her groaning. 

“Well, I went over your head and straight to Elsa…”

“Oh…oh that was fucking COLD of you.”

Mesogog nodded as Kira dropped her head back down. He sighed, looked at her, and picked her up. Kira didn’t even complain. However at one point, the monster placed in her in her bathtub, she took the hint. She had not changed out of her training clothes all day. She had not showered at all. But that ultimately did not matter, Sonya was okay. Everything on her end was going smoothly, or so it seemed. What or who the woman had also been doing at 6 in the morning was none of Kira’s business. 

She forced herself to stand and finally rip the smelly clothes off herself. She sighed as she turned on the shower and let the hot water hit her back. Sonya was right. Whether Kira wanted to admit that or not, she really did have to enjoy more of the lifestyle…if it was to be the rest of her life.


	3. Uneasy Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is not so sure Sonya's intentions lately have been pure...

Sonya was doing much better the next day as Kira called her first thing that morning. Just much more sore, mentally much better, the rental car would be arriving soon. Some days Kira was wished she could tell her, “I know all about whiplash from being stuck in a zord!” But as far as Kira was concerned, Sonya was to be the LAST to know about her being a power ranger. 

Overall, she felt good. Exceptionally good in fact, except when Mesogog reminded her she had a meeting that morning and it was why they were not training. Rapidly, he tried to change the subject but it was too late seeing her scowl at him. Mesogog fled, Kira at his heels. All she heard out of him was, “Will be out with Christine! Will be back late! Don’t stay up!” as he quite literally ran. Mesogog leapt into the jeep as Kira continued to glare from the front porch. 

“I DON’T WORRY ABOUT TROUBLE MAKERS!” Kira hollered at him, but the monster was off to enjoy his day off. She blew a piece of hair away from her mouth as she pouted to no one.  
She remembered, Elsa HAD spoken to Anton this time around. Things this time did have the potential to not go south. This day would not be a bad one after all. It was three days to the music video recording and then another two weeks until her party and then…a day for final preparations and then the road itself. 

As she got ready, Kira did think about her small personal event ahead. She had held a party before each of their tours, each a bit larger than the last. But it wasn’t like just going out. People followed HER rules, she could control the space. It was her kingdom, she was the queen. Just like the concerts, she controlled ultimately what would happen. Sometimes, it did make her forget she had a band.  
Kira did not dwell on the thought long. She rushed back inside to get herself ready for the day ahead. 

\--  
They had not spoken in a long time. Kira mused on this as she slowly walked up the steps to Anton’s house. 

Both of them were tired of the fights she had guessed. Most communication she ever really got from the man was through Mesogog talking about the lab. 

But when they had spoken, each discussion ended with shouting from their shared stubbornness. She and he had two VERY different ideas of what would happen with Mesogog. It still rankled her, that first day Mesogog had come to her home and Anton making it abundantly clear his feelings on the entire matter. Anton had expected Mesogog to return to him willingly, but Kira had given Mesogog an out. The monster had taken it, and ran. Anton had expected Kira to go along with him, return Mesogog to him. But Kira was not easily brought to heel, and she was not happy to see this be an unequal alliance, especially since it was with HER help Mesogog was free. 

Anton opened the door as he saw her approach. He swallowed visibly as she brushed by him. 

“Alright, well, get to the barking. I know Elsa had to beat you up a bit, verbally,” Kira watched Anton wince. She continued, “Which is a little ridiculous because you are a grown ass man with another son on the way.”

“No…I don’t want to ‘bark’ at you anymore. When Elsa and I talked last night…yes she was unhappy. I am still too prideful to admit when I am wrong. Ultimately, we both want what is best for the world…”

“Yeah while that is true I also want, however, what is best for my sanity,” Kira added. 

“We have to end this, fighting won’t get us any further. Mesogog wants to leave for a time and I have to accept this. What I thought was the life he should be leading, is not what he wants. “Anton continued, glaring at her. 

“What made you even think you knew what he wanted? I didn’t even one hundred percent know. Its only a matter of time before he decides he wants something else other than whatever he has to deal with from me. Didn’t you even really think to ask? Or because of your brain thing you just assumed you knew?” Kira folded her arms, she forced herself to relax a bit. While she doubted she intimidated the man she wanted to at least project that she wanted the air cleared. 

Anton nodded his agreement. He had just assumed he knew it was best. He continued speaking. 

“I should have known eventually it would come to this, even if I did keep him in the lab, eventually, he would bite back. No matter what I did for him down there, it would have been like SPD holding him. I guess should be thankful you gave him a much more peaceful out. I still have to ask, does he really have to go with you?”

“Its his choice, Anton. If he wanted to stay behind he would have. I know you like control, especially over your image. Besides, a lot of space could do you some good. You are still used to knowing where he is almost every moment of the day. He sat in your brain for years. But he is own person… thing… frankenlizard… he deserves a choice.”

“It all makes me nervous, Kira.” 

“Yeah well…so…like I wasn’t nervous letting him in my house or something? Look just answer me this. Back when I helped you spring him…did you really believe he had changed?”

“I do believe, yes. But there was the fear he’d take advantage of it all.”

“When he’s not working he is a lazy bastard who sleeps in trees. Advantage my ass! You’ve never even asked if he’s tried anything rash or stupid the past few months. He hasn’t! The craziest thing he did was drink a bottle of wine in like one go and was drunk of that and fucking FASCINATED with informing me about how small some pterodactyls were because AND I QUOTE, he wanted to recreate one and give it to me as a pet, then he cried because how tiny they were. Look this is the furthest you two will have been from each other. Maybe you will need the space too, just to show you everything you fear, well…isn’t real.”

Anton smirked. 

“Fine, you win this round,” he finally replied, “Ah Ms. Ford you would have made a great Mercer.”

“Hey I mean if you have like a distant cousin…”

“I do have a brother, you might know him, he is single.”

“No, he’s not!”

Kira grinned at Anton’s surprised look. The businessman was attempting to process the information. 

“She is VERY nice and into robotics,” Kira stood up, “unfortunately, she got to him before I could.”

“Well…maybe…he’s found himself a mate after all. I mean…I guess I should congratulate him…in a way.” Anton stumbled over his words a bit. Kira patted him on the shoulder. She heard Elsa outside and darted from the office. Just because things were better did not mean she WANTED to hang around Anton more than she had to. 

Anton let the women be and went back into his office sanctuary to finish his work before lunch. He slowly grappled with the fact Kira was right. Unfortunately it had taken Elsa literally dragging him home that day. Elsa had no allegiance to Mesogog…but she had a LOT towards Kira. Kira was quick and competitive in dealing with him, his brute force would generally win out but not with her. He bitterly wished Kira was still with Trent…she would have made a good Mercer. 

\--

Kira dropped onto her living room couch. She needed to de-stress. She had a few people she could call, but she found in this moment…maybe her rangers boys weren’t the best to call. Maybe, just maybe…if she had gotten the rental car yet…

She had to hold the phone away from her ear as Sonya squealed in utter glee. 

“OF COURSE I’LL COME OVER!” Sonya shouted. 

Sonya came in about forty-five minutes later. Kira could tell the woman wanted to be a bit more active but her sore neck prevented her. As Sonya complained, Kira just snorted and directed her to the couch.  
\--  
“Kira…Kira…yoohoo…”

Kira blinked and stared ahead at the dark tv, coming back to her senses. Sonya snapped her fingers a few inches from her nose. Kira straightened herself up and looked at her. She rubbed her eyes and stared, slowly focusing back in. Sonya sighed and shook her head, placing her coffee cup down on the coffee table.

“You’re spacing out again, I was talking and you started ignoring me,” Sonya snapped. 

“Sorry, Sonya, I have fifty different things on my mind right now…” 

“Fifty different things…what fifty different things?” Sonya snorted, “I thought you got the tour stuff settled! Come on, I even told you you’re the only one panicking!”

“No, no yeah it is settled. Just other things like to pop up from time to time”

“Other things, your mom? Ugh…” Sonya leaned back and shook her head. Kira wiggled her hand in the air slightly. 

“Is this another high school situation? Oh no, nope, not doing that again!”

“Look, yes my mom is part of the problem and just…”

“Well its in the way now.”

The women sat in silence for a minute. Kira rubbed the heels of her hands against her eyebrows. Sonya looked mad and Kira dropped her shoulders, looking off to the side, away. 

“I thought you were over a lot of stuff,” Sonya huffed.

“Mom hasn’t pulled what she wanted to yet. Not going to lie I’m a little nervous. Basically it doesn’t matter how well laid my plans are, she could easily mess them up!”

Sonya did calm down and hugged her, “Look, so long as this doesn’t turn into senior year when you disappeared basically…”

“Hey! In my defense it took me a long ass time to get over being kidnapped! Whatever they were mistook me for someone else so getting thrown into the middle of the woods AFTER getting snagged by lizards isn’t very fun!” 

“Never saw the guy huh?” Sonya asked, Kira shook her head in response. 

“Don’t know, power rangers came and rescued me though.” 

“I want the red one to sweep me off my feet,” Sonya sighed, looking wistfully off into the distance. Kira sighed in relief as the topic turned a bit. 

“What about your monster boy? Must be hard having him in the house.”

Kira laughed, “No, I’m used to him, and I told you Sonya, he is not as interested in you that way.”

Sonya huffed lightly, “Let’s just go watch a movie now, MAYBE just maybe that’ll get your mind off things.” Kira rolled her eyes as Sonya began picking through her movie collection. She did not understand Sonya’s fascination with the monster. So she dared to voice it.

“Sonya, why are you so interested in him? Like he hasn’t shown interest back so…why pursue him?”

“Are you blind? Yeah sure his face isn’t pretty, but you’ve seen him bodywise, Kira, it is something else.”

“I dunno, he’s…he’s kind of like a piece of furniture to me at this point. But come on, lay off him. If he was interested he would have said something by now.”

“Yeah yeah fine…what is…Adventures in the Forbidden Zone?”  
\--  
“Kira why did you let me pick this movie?” Sonya groaned, lying back on the couch. 

“Because this movie is high class cheesy and I figured hey, I invited you over here to RELAX and enjoy each other’s company…”

“Why did you ever start hanging out with Ethan James? Usually cheesy for you meant some sort of comedy now its…”

“War makes the strangest friends! Senior year was literally WAR! Come on, he’s a fun, sweet guy! I thought you liked hanging out with him!” 

Sonya made a noncommittal wiggle of her fingers. Kira raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Senior year, really, really changed you…” Sonya whispered. Kira bit her lip before turning around and replying.

“I see it more as growth, personally. I have my hands in a few more things, keeps me from going stale. If I go stale, I can’t write.”

“Yeah well, you’re not the only writer, Kira.”

Kira did not clench her jaw. Nor pause. Sonya did indeed help her write…but it was a rare occurrence. Of the other three band members, Sonya was the least aware of Kira’s issues. In fact, Kira did not even know if Sonya knew WHY she had accidentally broken her arm a few months ago. What had Jacob told her?

“That’s a fact I am very aware of. We are both writers. If it was literally just one of us we would have cracked by now. We’re a team, not a one man show.” Kira replied, trying her best to not fix the woman with a haughty glare. She changed the movie and the subject. Sonya shifted back to a much more brighter tone. Kira shifted persona herself, maybe she just needed to force herself to enjoy this, it was probably nothing to read into.

It was some time later when the front door opened. Kira flicked her head to the doorway and Sonya leaned over the back of the couch. Mesogog stepped into the living room, yawning. 

“Hey there, Big Ugly, welcome back!” Kira chirped. Sonya batted her eyes at the monster. 

“While adorable, Ms. Tyler, I am not about to start involving myself with my employers,” Mesogog said, placing a claw under her chin. 

“Ah come on, don’t like what you see?” Sonya teased.

“Ms. Tyler, you are a lovely woman who I value as friend. Unfortunately, I work for you and I am with someone, as I hope Kira has mentioned.” 

Sonya pouted as the monster walked away. Kira looked at her as the pouting continued. Was the woman even listening earlier when Kira told her to lay off?

“Not fair,” Sonya hissed. 

“Told you he wasn’t interested.” 

“Well you didn’t tell me he had a girlfriend.”

And how would that make anything else I said earlier different? Kira thought.

Sonya sighed and settled herself back in. Kira could tell there was something else on her mind but did not want to bring it up. She honestly did not have the energy to deal with properly. But Sonya let it break. 

“Kira, I have a request,” she finally asked, slowly and reluctantly. 

“Okay, shoot.”

“I want…full writing credits…on the next album.”

Kira shook her head as if to clear it. 

“Did…I mean…we gotta run it by the guys, that isn’t just me saying, okay. I mean…I say…I ask…what brought this on?”

“I want more recognition, that’s all. You’re…okay its not your fault but the spotlight is on you so much. You and Jacob…”

“I respect that, whoa…Sonya, you look a little nervous…”

“Well, I thought you’d be mad. You’re already almost through the roof on all your other dumb brain things.”

“Its our band, not my band. We’ll talk to the boys later, alright?” 

At the end of the evening, Kira did ask her to bring her out for a proper night out. Sonya did give her a wicked grin and agreed. Kira stood at the door a moment longer, just staring into space a bit. She felt a slight pressure change in the room, and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She smirked before turning and said, “You can’t scare me anymore. Don't even bother sneaking up on me!” 

She turned to see Mesogog standing at the bottom of the stairs. He approached and purred, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder, “Sonya reeks of jealousy, Kira. She is up to something.”

Kira crossed her arms, looking up at him. She still couldn’t tell if he was joking whenever he said he could smell feelings. 

“Are you sure? I mean I know she is a bit unhappy with the fact I get a lot of press but I do try to make sure the rest of the band gets a spotlight.”

“Just think on anything she’s told you recently. Based on what happened with you, I had no idea she had a writing skill. Make sure she is not your Zeltrax, Kira. Please be careful,” the monster’s voice was thick with concern.

“I will be, I’ll get her see to see things in a better light.” 

The clawed hand lifted off her shoulder. Mesogog blinked slowly at her before he turned and began to walk up the stairs. Kira blinked once and suddenly the creature was gone in a brief breath of wind. She grumbled to herself, she’d talk to Jacob tomorrow. Hopefully he would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, some of you may be reading this and were like wait a moment, I've been reading this to see a specific pairing! To those who know what I am talking about look getting there is half the fun and for those who do not same message applies!


	4. Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I got a message from a kind anon who was asking me why I did not just make this fic part of Coexistance. I had considered it for a time but tonally this is somewhat different since it is focused almost entirely on Kira, additionally this is a breather before things get incredibly serious next story set! (Which I started ahead of this one which is why this has taken so long to get done, additionally this is Cohesion's FOURTH iteration, it has not been a smooth ride.) Wanted to take a moment to explain my decisions! I may at a later date combine them since I could see it done. 
> 
> happy reading!

Jacob rubbed his eyebrows as Kira sat across from him. She fiddled with a piece of lace on her sleeve. Jacob’s condo was a fairly close reflection of him, close and warm and for friends only. But in this moment it felt positively stifling. The man left the living room for a moment and returned with a beer.

“Jacob, its 10 am…”

“I don’t give a shit, why didn’t she talk to all of us last meeting, or better yet, wait until this tour is over. That would be the best time.”

“Sonya is feelin’ the heat just like us. Just felt like she had to say something. Pressures on, spotlight is on, its going to bring things up.” 

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. He had to think it over. He did not think handing over the reins to Sonya was wise. He remained quiet, drinking his beer slowly. Jacob glanced up at Kira. She was biting her lip; she wanted to ask him what he was thinking. 

Finally, Kira snarled demanding to know what was going on. Jacob thought for a moment more before speaking. 

“I didn’t bring you back from New York because we missed you, well that was a component of it…”

“What…what do you mean?” Kira asked, her snarl dropping and being replaced with confusion. 

Jacob drank deeply.

“Sonya struggles writing. Her work is decent, but it was not wowing producers we did not know what was up. I found some of your old stuff, needless to say, something clicked. Joe doesn’t know but I suggested to them maybe we should encourage you to come back. Sonya went from her guitar back to the keyboard and you came back and took over.” 

Kira glared at Jacob. 

“So…she’s been thinking she’s capable annnddd you never told her anything. Jacob, you had to have figured this was going to start at some point. If the band thing happened without me SHE would have been in the spotlight! Didn’t you think about that? Additionally, why didn’t you just TELL ME the band was struggling?! Why LIE?! Additionally, you put almost all the work pressure on me, KNOWING…” Kira stopped talking and just hissed.

“I did think about her but I was afraid…I was afraid Sonya would know right away. Look Kira, I knew you took your work seriously but I wasn’t expecting you over work yourself like you had been. There came a point nothing we said could stop that!”

“Then, I am making a decision, Jacob,” Kira whirled about snapping her teeth, “Let’s not let her write the whole album, she can at least do half. Look she is supposed to be helping me and YOU all want to me to relax a bit. Its not fair to me if you knew eventually I would be worn out. Let’s make sure one of the singles is her’s. Compromise could work, I’ll run it by Joe.” 

Jacob huffed. Kira looked down at him. It was rare for the pair of them to disagree, but Kira was confused and hurt. Did Jacob not see Sonya as a friend? Was he only focused on the band as a business? She felt her skin crawl a bit thinking of herself as just a business decision. Ultimately, Kira remembered, the band looked to her for many things; if she was simply a business decision or not, this band had started as hers and was hers again. When Jacob looked back up, Kira’s snarl had reappeared. 

“WHAT?” He barked. 

“We can’t make a flawless album every time. I write mostly alone, occasionally with her, if I wrote alone I would have burnt out even worse. If we take a hit, we take a hit. But if it’s a compromise it won’t kill us. Besides, we’re almost fairly established now. If the hit happens now, we can still recover. A few years after this album we might not be able to try something else.” 

“Or it could kill us…”

“Which is why we compromise! Look if Sonya finds out you dragged me back here to replace her it will be WAR and we will get shot down! Two feuds is not something we need: one with Kylie and one with Sonya.” 

Jacob balled his hands into fists and placed them under his chin. Success had been his main goal, and he had achieved it much easier with Kira’s help. 

“Living with that monster has given you one hell of a bite, Kira,” he snorted, “I should have been honest with you in the beginning and Sonya but unfortunately, we are past the point we can be honest with her about that.” 

“And you should have anticipated this from her. So…? My compromise?”

“Alright…fine…I’ll talk to Joe!” 

Kira sat across from him, she was victorious but it did not feel very good. Jacob really impressed the idea of trust on all of them. But he had not trusted her. Part of her wondered if this was a result of her not telling him about her ranger days. She watched him on the phone with Joe. 

Joe was still a bit of an outlier to Kira. She knew him and liked him. But he was the most distant of the band members only involving himself with interviews and public appearances. Kira decided she would keep her mouth shut on what Jacob had told her. But it did give her an interesting view of things that the band was maybe built on weaker pretenses than she thought. 

She licked her lips nervously as she listened to Jacob speak. As Jacob wasn’t looking, Kira snagged his beer and began downing it. 

Jacob sighed and nodded his head as he hung up. He side eyed her as she chugged the bottle. 

“I know you have more and I’ll buy you more too. He agreed?” Kira said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Didn’t take much. Joe seems to agree with your ideas. I think he just wants to play his drums and stay out of everyone’s way.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Kira leaned back, breathing a bit easier, “moving forward Jacob, no more secrets, especially do not keep them from me. Especially not something that will be hazardous to my health. So is there anything else I need to know?”

“No, but understand you have to reciprocate.”

Kira nodded.

“So, you gonna tell me more about our guard?”

“He’s the thing. I want to. Legally, I cannot. He worked SPD Black Ops. I can tell you I ran into him around five years ago he scared the ever loving fuck out of me. That’s all I can say about it but it is not going to effect the band our health. The stuff he worked on wasn’t anything sketchy if that’s what you’re thinking so not going get us in trouble,” Kira shrugged. There really was nothing else she could tell him, “Look I have Cruger’s number if you need to call him I can let you. And before you say anything I know this promise is a two way street so I am telling you WHAT I CAN!”

Jacob seemed to accept this answer for the most part, “Cruger’s number? His PERSONAL number?” 

Kira nodded. Jacob did not seem to be convinced.

“So, we’ll let Sonya know in a few days. Rip the bandage off, and may God help us on this music video shoot,” Kira said, going into Jacob’s fridge and grabbing two more beers. She did not want to leave right away, she still needed to process what Jacob had told her. She did not comment much, she knew now, regardless, the band was her’s; the main choices were now HER’S. At the very damn least…she was a good business decision. 

\--  
Whatever God there maybe did seem to smile down on them. Everything went smoothly. Kira was not about to look poorly on this gift. 

Kira sat on the couch at the recording studio. Mesogog was asleep in a corner, Sonya sitting near him. It was the second day of the music video shoot. There had been trouble with some sequences yesterday, it was just reshoots now. The keyboardist was scratching the top of the monster’s head as he slept.

“Sonya, remember what I said about leaving him alone?” Kira sighed. Sonya just shrugged. Joseph pulled Sonya’s hand off of him and tut tutted. 

“There is something we want to talk to you about Sonya, since we have some down time,” Jacob began, “Kira told us what you told her. We agreed not the full album but half the album, and we’ll push for the singles to be yours. Sound like a plan? I want to see the reception on those songs and then next one, if its good, all yours. A deal?” 

Kira licked her lips nervously as Sonya thought it over. Sonya sighed lightly. 

“Fine, sounds okay to me guys,” she replied. Kira saw some irritation flicker over Sonya’s face but the woman buried it. The band was called back in by the crew, the set up was done, it was time to get back to work. Kira tugged Sonya back with her. 

“I am sorry, I couldn’t get the whole album for you, Sonya. I did try.” Kira whispered. Sonya sighed again.

“You tried for me though, Kira. I do appreciate that, I guess I just have more to prove…”

“Yeah well, it’s a chance. Besides, I want you to take more time! Look I am just going to crash and burn if people still rely on me for most of it all! Its better for all of us if we let you have more creative control and I do mean it!” 

Sonya hugged Kira tightly, “Thank you, Kira…thank you.” 

A hissing noise alerted them both, “Go on, get going with the filming thing so we can get on with the going home thing.” Mesogog was lurching from his point on the floor onto the couch. Kira linked her arm in Sonya’s and pulled her along. 

-  
Mesogog was half awake in the warmth of the studio, his head was nodding against his chest. He jumped to his feet as Kira kicked open the door and ran into the lounge, shouting. 

“WE ARE DONE! COME ON BIG GUY! YOU, ME LUNCH NOW!” she hollered, zipping up her guitar bag, “Everyone else!” Kira kissed the rest of the band on their cheeks before dragging Mesogog by the wrist out the door. 

It was a day she did not quite feel like keeping too low a profile. The black suited monster already gathered attention as is, even in a world where the extraterrestrial was common place. She was far less bombastic then she had been in the studio, for now she was content and relaxed. It was a process for her but she was working on it. She looked at the monster, humming to himself contentedly, he seemed determine to finish the nap he started in the studio, his face turned towards the sun. 

“Is it all done now? What else before the tour?” Mesogog muttered, eyes still shut. 

“That party thing at my house next week, I know Sonya wants to take me out in two days, and my manager says he’s got all the hotels locked in and its looks like none of the venues will have to change. Everything is basically set. Now its just the anxiety until we hit the road.” Kira leaned back, “Now I gotta ask you, anything bothering you before we go?”

“Not getting a chance to see Arthur before we go,” the monster grumbled sadly as he thought about his new nephew on the way.

“Okay but you bought Elsa a present already. Besides, isn’t Anton antsy about having you around when Arthur’s born?” 

Mesogog shook his head and purred, “Not at all. I am surprised. Though I am a little annoyed he heard about Christine from YOU not me!”  
“Look he was heavily implying he wanted me to date you, had to cover my ass!”

“Sssssure,” Mesogog laughed, “but he took it well. I know I played a part in making sure it went well but you seemed to have handled it fine. I am relieved. Considering in some ways you and Anton are not too different.” 

Kira fixed the beast with a glare. He folded his hands calmly on the table. 

“You both like control. Now this is not a bad thing,” Mesogog gently gripped her wrist, “Just like me, just like Anton, you also want everything to go as you wish, to go with the plan. When the plan does not play out you get frustrated, but unlike Anton or I you are much more flexible. I only say this so you can be aware of it my friend. Because I am going to be honest,” he leaned in close, “you do not want Sonya to write do you?”

Kira cocked an eyebrow at him as he continued, “I do not think I am entirely incorrect.”

“And if deep down I really don’t?” she whispered.

“Then perhaps this will be a good experience for you too,” the monster tapped her nose and moved away. Kira scrunched up her nose.

“And it could be good for her. Regardless, whatever happens after this tour… it will be quite the turning point,” Mesogog added. 

Kira swallowed…hard. Mesogog saw.

“Remember, Kira, can she be worse then me? Besides Sonya seems happy with what you did for her.” He purred softly, shutting his eyes again. Kira favored him with a smile and began to relax.  
Either their gambit would pay off or it would fail. Kira already knew the fallout if Sonya failed… she braced herself internally. She braced herself further for two nights, when she would be out and about. But then again, she was in control. Kira smiled at the thought. She was in control.


	5. How Much of a Monster

Kira groaned under the weight bar as she racked it back into place. 

“I didn’t even think you could do a hundred pounds!” Mesogog snorted, leaning over looking at her. 

“You’re a shit spotter, Ugly, and it was your idea I do this!” Kira snapped. Mesogog gripped her under the arms and slid her off the bench, helping her to her feet.

“Because you have all this equipment my friend, and you do not use it! Besides, you could benefit from more power,” he purred, “Why did Tommy train you different from your team mates?”

“You see me, in front of you, I am half their size. I am not going to win in a battle of strength with most… why are you looking at me like that?” Kira looked as the monster gave her an incredulous stare. He was busying himself sliding more weights onto the bar. Mesogog laid down on the bench as Kira took the seat near his head. 

“Kira Emily Ford, you could win a battle of strength easily against a normal human. While, yes, most of your opponents are not what you would call a normal human you still beat them. It does not hurt you to gain more strength. Additionally not sure what you would be able to handle as my spotter so, if this falls on me, know I lived this past year as a good one in your home,” He snorted as he began to bench press.

“ADDITIONALLY,” he huffed, lifting the bar fairly easily, “the more skills in your pocket, the less predictable you are.” Kira watched him as he lifted the bar a few more times and settling it back down. 

“So, Kira, will you allow me to teach you more my ways?” He asked. Mesogog lay back on the bench and purred up at her. Kira smiled down at him. She knew the monster was trying to help. For all his intelligence, he seemed to believe her becoming stronger would be a good outlet.

“I’m going to miss you when you leave someday,” Kira leaned forward and looked down at him.

“That is not an answer,” the monster reached up and tapped her on the nose. Kira chuckled and agreed.

“NOW,” the creature slid from underneath the bar and sat upright, “Shall I come with you when you go with Sonya? I know you are worried about her harassing me but I want to know if me being there will make you feel safe enough to actually enjoy yourself.”

Kira fidgeted slightly, “please…yeah come along.”

“Oh I will dress my best then, Songbird, I found some clothes not too long ago that suit my former…darker tastes.”

“Darker tastes he says as his wardrobe is black still. Also, aren’t you gonna fuss if your girlfriend sees pictures of you dressed like a whore?”

Mesogog turned to look at her. Kira smiled at him, “Am I wrong?”

The monster’s response was to throw his gym towel at her face. She squealed and batted it away. As she was distracted, Mesogog grabbed her from her seat and threw her over his shoulder.

“Hey….HEEEYYYY!”

“Yellow ranger, I resent that, so I have decided FOR you are learning MY WAY of fighting! I will turn you into a right proper brawler yet!”

Half an hour later found Mesogog massaging Kira’s back. The small woman groaned as she lay on her stomach. He figured perhaps he knew now why Tommy did not train her in strength as much. But she had attacked it with enthusiasm and had agreed to try again.

“Big ugly…we are going to wait until AFTER the tour before you even attempt to teach me grappling ever again.”

“I am sorry…”

“You almost fucking gutted me…” 

“I will put corks on my claws next time. Now, what else is left to worry about?”

“Nothing,” Kira sighed, “absolutely nothing.” The creature purred as she relaxed under his hand. Kira allowed herself to forget band troubles for a moment, even her mother and the trouble the woman threatened. 

“Good, then I will leave you be.”

“Nah…nah…I have to see that outfit…”

“Now see, that’s going to ruin the surprise!” 

Kira slapped her hand against the bed, “Let me see it! Come on! I heard before Christine you were the lab bicycle come on!”

“You need to stop talking to Elsa!” Mesogog shouted as he walked out, embarrassed. Kira made as if to follow but her sore back brought her straight back down. She whined and slowly stretched. She was looking forward to her night out, she was surprised in herself and at the same time thrilled. 

Kira shuffled to her feet and went into her closet. She smiled as she pulled out outfits from her closet, laying them flat on her bed grinning. It was still a sea of yellow; she didn’t know what Sonya was wearing, or what sort of club Sonya would take her too. 

“Well, my favorite color can’t fail me,” she laughed to herself.  
\--

And now the eyes were on her. She was used to it, but now these eyes were far closer. A hand reached out to touch her but it was blocked by the arm of her guardian. Mesogog loomed over Kira and Sonya as Kira lead the way into the building. She smiled, not sure if he could see or acknowledged it. 

Sonya bounced ahead as soon as they passed the line, gripping Kira’s hand and pulling her into the crowd. She waved to Mesogog as she got tugged away. The monster strode slowly around the outside edge. Kira watched him find a table overlooking the dance floor and take a position there. He waved back once. Kira smirked at him. She had been wondering what her creature was planning on wearing and as expected, he was covered head to foot in leather, his sleeves fishnet and the entire thing was quite tight. 

Kira allowed herself to be distracted, Sonya pulling her deep into the crowd. There were cheers, gasps, and whispers as she stepped in among them. 

“Not so bad, huh?” Sonya said gently to Kira. Kira only smiled back in response and let herself be lost. 

She only remembered allowing herself to be pulled out twice to breathe. But it wasn’t so much as being pulled out as she remembered signaling her monster to fetch her. It was just always a precious few minutes in the seat Mesogog was guarding for them, the noise would seem to disappear for moment and she would have a few moments to herself. Then she would lose herself again, and she was happy to do so.

She had missed this. It was different from being on stage, where she controlled the crowd. It was a beautiful, glittering chaos. 

Kira did not know the time when she finally tapped Mesogog on his shoulder.

“Time to go,” Kira whispered to him. He nodded and motioned for Sonya join them. Kira saw the disappointment on her face but slowly, Sonya made her way to them as Kira headed for the exit. She favored a final few fans with a picture before lurching out, dragging her feet. Mesogog was yawning as he looked over at her, she shivered for a second and Mesogog tucked her under his arm, like a mother hen. They both realized Sonya wasn’t with them. The monster groaned and peered into the doorway. 

“SONYA!” He hollered. Kira snorted in slight laughter. It was an odd sound, a strangled hissing. The keyboardist came running out. Kira watched Mesogog bend down as Sonya whispered in his ear. Mesogog pushed Sonya behind himself and his hackles rose. A man darted out calling after Sonya. 

Those still outside the club immediately brought out their cameras as Mesogog stood in this man’s way. Mesogog gestured with his free hand for the women to get back a bit more. Kira watched the man argue with her monster, she was concerned for a moment as people were recording him, what it was his job. Eventually, more dramatic things were going to happen. Mesogog was doing his best to deescalate the shouting person. Sonya was chuckling to herself beside them. 

“Sonya what’s going on?” Kira whispered. 

“Just wanted to feel protected you know,” Sonya whispered back. There was a gasp from outside the club as the shouting man threw a punch, connecting with Mesogog’s jaw. The monster’s head rocked back. As the man tried to march around him, Mesogog swung his arm down and forward, knocking the man back. There was a whoosh of air as the man gasped. Mesogog began to slowly step backwards towards the women, when he saw the man wasn’t following, he quickened his pace.

“Let’s go!” He hissed at them, marching them along quickly. Footsteps behind them fell heavy as the man ran at them. Mesogog turned and roared. Kira held her breath for a moment as the creature seemed to grow in size. But the collar sparked, Mesogog yelped and curled up. Kira went into a fighting stance as the man came at them again. Kira heard his shouting. It was more confused this time if anything, asking why Sonya suddenly seemed to go back on letting the man come with them. 

Kira snarled but before she could do anything, Mesogog pulled the man away and threw him down. He knelt and sniffed at the man’s breath before letting him up. The man stumbled a bit and spoke again to the monster, gesturing wildly at Sonya again. This time it seemed to work and the man walked away, slapping Mesogog on the side of the arm. 

As the monster rejoined the them, he shuddered in discomfort. 

“Let’s go,” he barked hoarsely, rubbing his throat. With his other hand he grabbed Sonya by the arm and dragged her along with them, keeping her from chuckling at the man. He said nothing else as he drove away from the club. Mesogog pulled up to Sonya’s home. Kira snarled and leapt out after her. 

“What…was…that…about?” Kira hissed at her. Sonya snorted and tossed her hair to one side. 

“Just having some fun,” She replied. 

“FUN?! How was that FUN? People FILMED US, Mesogog almost had to get violent! Tour starts in two weeks, we don’t need bad press! If you want to do foolish stuff do that on your own time!” 

“Yeah well, he didn’t. I’m not going to defend myself here since its done and over with okay, Kira?”

“If you pull a stunt like this again with all of us, we’re going to have to have a serious talk. Mesogog knows you played him. For him to be effective there needs to be trust! No more cry wolf situations!”  
“Well he’s the bodyguard, if he doesn’t do his job we will get a new one! Now if you excuse me…I’m going to sleep,” Sonya pushed past Kira and into her own home. Kira turned and looked at the jeep. 

Mesogog was leaning on the passenger door. 

“Let’s go, Kira. I have a report to make,” he coughed. Reluctantly, she followed him. The monster rushed upstairs. She flinched when she heard the door slam. She was expecting there to be shouting but there was shockingly, none. Kira bit her lip before going into the kitchen.  
\--  
“No, I actually do believe you, Mesogog. The readings did not come through as you wanting to harm the man. I am not sure what actually caused it go off,” Birdy said on the other end of the screen. Mesogog sighed and rubbed at his throat. 

“How is this going to affect me leaving? Are you going to stop me from leaving?” Mesogog snarled. Birdy was taken a back for a moment. 

“I said I believed you for once and you do not seem so thrilled,” the alien replied, “We might…we might want to keep you for a short while until we figure out what set it off. No, you won’t have to come in, we will come to you. You have a week before you leave, more than enough…oh, hello Ms. Ford.”

Mesogog spun around to see Kira standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, I can leave, I thought you guys were done there wasn’t any shouting,” she said quickly, looking at the screen. 

“No…no we are done. I will not keep you. Good luck.”

Mesogog rested his head on his arms. Kira placed a small glass half full on his desk. Immediately the creature recoiled from the smell of it. He looked up at her, offended. 

“Its SoCo, drink it, it’ll help your throat.”

He sniffed it and gave another whine. But Kira’s stern eye encouraged him to swallow it in one gulp. He flicked his tongue out it disgust but it did feel somewhat better, not perfect but better. Kira looked a bit unsteady on her feet, her shoulders drooping a bit.

“Go to sleep. SPD will be coming here tomorrow to speak with me, check out the collar, and run some stuff. I am not in any form of trouble. Go to sleep, Kira.”

The woman made a noise in protest but Mesogog stood and shoved her onto the blankets on his own bed. He picked a loose one off the floor and threw it over her. 

“Stay down!” He ordered, sitting back at his desk. Kira peeked over the top of blanket watching him push his pink beaded bracelet on the desk around, the one the little girl had given him. 

“Hey, so I know you shouldn’t use your throat much…”

“Oh my fuck Kira, its 3 AM…”

“Not shut up I was going to say something nice! You did well, you didn’t go immediately fight the guy and you look, alright you look kind of nice, if I get past the lizard thing I’d say you look attractive. You’re a big goth, Mesogog the megagoth.”

Mesogog tapped his claws on the desk. He sighed heavily before standing again. He scooped her out of his bed and carried her downstairs and dropped her in her own. She looked up at him, pouting. 

“Was it my pun? I can probably do better...” Mesogog raised his hand and she stopped.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Mesogog asked. Kira nodded.

“Yeah, I did. I missed doing stuff like that.”

“Then, we will have to have you go out more often! We will deal with Sonya in our way, but it is good you took up her suggestion. You seemed a bit more tonight like the yellow ranger I once observed.

Now, go to sleep!” 

Kira threw a pillow at his back as he turned away. He snorted but did not react besides rolling his eyes and pulling her bedroom door shut. She finally hauled herself into her bathroom to clean up and find herself…despite everything, smiling.


	6. Powers Renewed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone sticking with me this far! I know Cohesion hasn't been my overall best but that was because I felt I need a transition between this and the next series since it felt like an odd jump. Again, thank you for hanging in with me! And I promise things will ramp up next time in tales from the tour bus, Cohesion has one more chapter to go after this!

Mesogog huffed sitting down on the couch, looking at the cadet sitting next to him, cables attached to his collar to a computer. Cruger stood, muttering to them both. Kira watched from the doorway, leaning on the door frame. There was not much she could do. Her monster was frustrated. She was frustrated. Nothing functionally was WRONG. Mesogog did not want to actively harm the man; Kira’s safety had been his main concern. 

He whined and looked to her for comfort. Kira huffed and came over to the already crowded couch. She ran her fingers near the collar, not enough to get in the way of wires but enough to rub the angry flesh he scratched at. Mesogog deflated a bit and leaned into her arms. 

“How can there still be nothing, no glitch or anything?” Kira asked. The cadet shrugged. Even Cruger looked perplexed. 

“Recount exactly what happened again Kira…”

“Honestly you’re better off watching the video. I was sorta freaking out, he sorta…grew in size…”

“Mind playing tricks, songbird,” Mesogog grumbled, his eyes shut. He just wanted them to yank the damn collar off and leave him alone. He either wanted to now sleep or simply rest with Kira rubbing his neck. Kira stopped listening to the monster whine after her. 

“You’ll fuckin LIVE oh my GOD!” Kira exclaimed grabbing her laptop from the library. She was not entirely certain the monster would survive moving out of her home. She handed the laptop to Cruger. The commander opened it up as she went back to her spot with the monster.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend, Mesogog? Isn’t this what Christine should be doing for you?”

“She is at work, Kira. Besides, this is all black file work, you are the only one cleared to be here who technically a civilian,” Mesogog purred. Kira sighed, resting her head on his.

“You’re fucking trouble.”

“No I am fucking Christine.”

The cadet had had enough. 

“SIR!”

“Calm down, cadet, I know you’re new to this but we need to keep this one from being over stressed. It may mess up the collar data,” Cruger huffed, looking online. He looked perplexed a bit. He gestured Kira over. 

“First off, I know probably should not but I could easily have this wiped…”

Kira glared at the Commander.

“It was an attempt to be funny, Ms. Ford. I am thinking however…your eyes did not deceive you.” Kira leaned in, watching. She had been right with what she saw, for a moment, he had changed but the collar had stopped it. 

“I think to get what we are looking for I may, regretfully have to put you in some form of risk,” Cruger whispered to Kira. Mesogog was glaring at them, leaning in trying to hear. Cruger beckoned the cadet away and took both of them into the hall. Mesogog still sat, staring them all down. 

“I don’t like the sound of any of this,” Kira said, trying to keep her voice low. Upsetting the monster just for a test didn’t feel right to her. She felt antsy as Cruger told the cadet to go back to the monitor, watch what he saw and that he may have to lower its power levels.

“Again…I apologize for this, Ms. Ford. Just know I am not actually going to hurt you…”

Kira knew in that moment she never wanted the Commander mad at her again, even if this was just pretend her fear in the moment was very very real. He growled and snapped at her and the accusations that came out of his mouth were about her power usage and it being unsanctioned…part of her wondered how he had known but the other part was this was perhaps this was the only way he knew or had on her to threaten her with. The next set of noise surprised her as she heard something akin to a power surge and Mesogog’s voice raised in a howl. 

Mesogog snapped and screeched as the collar’s voltage surged through him. There was a deathly look in his eye as he stared Cruger down. He growled, pacing, clacking his jaws together. 

“I think I see our problem,” Cruger said, releasing Kira from the cuffs. She glared at the commander and rubbed her wrists, even she stepped away from him and closer to Mesogog. Her monster was still snarling, looking between them wondering what had happened. He looked down at his hands, a glow fading from them. 

“Well…that definitely did answer that…looks like you aren’t as powerless as you believed, Mesogog,” The commander announced. 

Kira watched Mesogog flinch as Cruger walked by. Mesogog came closer to her, his arm somewhat out towards her in a protective, beckoning motion. 

“Whatever it is, and its subconscious, and your powers are back but not in a way you can control.” 

Mesogog still growled at him and tried to move away to tug off the wires connected to the collar. Cruger took the hook up away from the cadet, making an adjustment and detaching Mesogog from the machine.

“It all still will work, but, I have turned its power down. If this happens accidentally again, I am trusting you to stop yourself.” 

The commander was met by stony silence from the pair. Kira was now tucked under his arm.

“Cadet, step outside, I need to speak with them alone.” 

Eagerly the cadet darted outside, wanting to be free of the house. Kira was not particularly happy with the suddenness Cruger was willing to throw his weight around. Part of her could not quite believe she found shelter in with her monster. 

“I am sorry, I just wanted to test the theory, it would not have worked if he was warned.” Cruger said, addressing Kira.

“Or you could have just said it was a theory and worked from there…”

“And then risk him getting further injured on the tour with you if this happens again by the damn thing! If I was allowed to take it off at this point I would. But at least the incident last evening has Birdie open to things. This tour stays uneventful… it will come off.”

“And can we trust you with that? I know for the most part we can trust you but SPD? Will they follow through?” Kira hissed. 

“Since the Impact has been halted monitoring him is beginning to be seen as more trouble than it is worth. His former allies have not tried to contact him and Impact seems to not be moving forward anytime soon. Mesogog’s numbers were the correct ones; the risk now is too high.” Cruger spoke as soft as possible to them. Both of them still seemed a little tense. 

“Additionally there maybe codes in the collar I am personally not aware of, I am serious.”

“No…you’re Siriusian,” Kira finally said slowly relaxing. Cruger huffed a bit in laughter. Mesogog seemed to take that as a cue to relax as much as possible. But he not relax entirely, his arm still partially around Kira. 

“There is still much you have to tell us about Impact, we know it didn’t start with you,” Kira added.

Cruger nodded, “It started well before Tommy found the gems. Early SPD operatives were hunting for them, they were last things we wanted to fall into the wrong hands. We had only been aware of one and it had disappeared so Birdie had that constructed…to contain anyone who had the gem and were using for evil.” He pointed to the collar, “that collar is less personal and more to whom to may concern. We stopped paying some attention to them when Tommy Oliver got involved. We thought the situation well in hand.”

Cruger again offered profuse apologies to Kira as she finally walked him out. Kira assured him she would be fine, though Mesogog would be touch and go. She almost slammed the door shut behind him. Kira sighed in relief. Nothing else would be happening. Nothing else to get in her way. She kept thinking that but did not entirely believe it. 

She twitched uncomfortably, thinking about how she had been grabbed. Mesogog was still on edge, pacing in the living room. Kira came to join him. The monster stopped only a moment to embrace her, tucking Kira close to his chest. He relaxed considerably. Kira patted and scratched his ribs gently. She felt a bit safer herself. She shuddered a moment.

“Hey, Frankenlizard…which Dinogem was he talking about?” Kira asked, tucked against him still, “We know you had the white one hidden.”

“Depends on when they were hunting… it could be mine.”

“YOURS?!” Kira pushed him back a bit.

“Its been lost, its why I could track them. I lost it when you all defeated me. I could not even study it properly it was torn between Anton and I. So whatever powers I have, its residual just like yours.” 

Kira looked him over, “Where the hell did you keep it? Was it your belt buckle?”

She let the monster grab her hand and guide it to his sternum. When she felt the bone beneath it had sharp dip inside of it. 

“No, I kept it close. Anton has a matching scar. But you all burnt it out. Its gone, nothing left to fear.”

Kira decided to believe it. She consciously made the choice to believe him. She had no other reason to not. The monster seemed to read her mind in the moment.

“Again, this is something else I thought Anton put in the papers…” He did seem apologetic and tired. 

“You would THINK…DAMN WOULD YOU THINK! But you know what, it does make sense,” Kira exclaimed, touching the divot in the Mesogog’s sternum again. She finally slapped him in the chest. “Alright Frankenlizard, you need to go relax yourself, I believe you’re going to see…”

“I am seeing her tomorrow night, she had to cancel, work is going to go late tonight.” 

Well, you enjoy yourself then. I am going to pack.”

“We have…we have two weeks?” Mesogog snorted as she brushed by him. Kira shrugged her shoulders. 

“Look, I can’t be lazy and dwell on things right now. It will be something less for me to fuss about. Not all of us just can own ten black shirts five pairs of black jeans and call it a day,” Kira said, slowly moving up the stairs. She watched her monster follow. She listened to gentle grumble coming from him. As she went into her room and began hauling out her luggage. As Mesogog walked by on the way to his own room she shouted after him, “You fuss more about me than your own girlfriend!”

He stopped and leaned in, “I am paid to fuss about you!”

“You sure Christine ain’t fake just to make me jealous?” 

Mesogog stormed into the room, pulling his phone from his pocket. Kira smirked watching him flick through photos before revealing one to her. Kira smiled, taking the phone seeing the woman. Christine was glaring at the phone but smiling. Kira decided she liked her; she was a small lady with short black hair and clearly the attitude to deal with a monster. She continued to tease her monster as he laid down on her bed. 

“Did you ask her to come to the party this weekend?” Kira asked, hopeful. 

“I did, she said she was busy.” 

“Always busy…” Kira sighed, “What’s the chances she saw the video?”

She watched him wiggle his hand. That wasn’t much of a comfort.

“Do you know what you’re gonna say if she has seen it?”

Mesogog shrugged, leaning back and becoming comfortable. He watched his hands. Kira stopped gathering her things together to look at him.

“If you electrocute yourself, don’t come crying to me,” she mumbled noticing his concentration. Mesogog chirped and stopped staring for a second. Soon the monster realized he was covered in Kira’s clothing. As he tried to rise Kira pushed him back down.

“Nope, nope, nope…you’ll mess up the organization. You’re trapped.” 

He kept looking up to her. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. She figured, he wanted to ask about Sonya. Kira had not spoken to her. She had not yet spoken to the rest of the band. But none of them had contacted her either. 

“Jacob, may not approve of this, the band did not realize what it was for before. Only you did,” he finally said softly. Kira shrugged. 

“It might actually be time to loop him on in this. If not this at least part of the truth we can bend. Joseph won’t give a flying fuck, but Jacob will,” Kira sighed. 

“Surely will Sonya not have any questions?”

Kira gritted her teeth, “Sonya will be told nothing. I am honestly having my doubts on where she stands loyalty wise. As much as want to believe Jacob says she doesn’t know…I think she does and is currently just playing dumb on the whole situation. If we tell her anything…if she knew a smidgen of my ranger work… I don’t think I could trust her to keep everything covered up.” 

“Is it wrong to say then, I am scared?”

Kira stopped filling a suitcase and looked at him, “Why? I mean not to compare myself to YOUR old operation but what could scare you about this?”

“You do not want a war, I do not want to see that either but if she is running her own schemes what will happen to the rest of the band? Which way will everything fall? I do not want to see all that you have taken from you. You have worked hard for this.”

Kira huffed as he stopped speaking, giving herself a moment, “I hate to sound conceited but if it all fell apart…I would be fine on my own. Jacob and Joseph would have their own choice to make. But I know for a fact, I would be fine. You’ve seen me fight; I almost always land on my feet.” She grinned. 

Mesogog nodded. Her monster seemed pleased with the answer. From the pile of clothes on the bed, a phone could be heard ringing. 

“Ah fuck, FIND IT!” Kira exclaimed, shoving her hands beneath the clothes and covers. Mesogog reached beneath himself and pulled it out from under his leg. He chided her, telling her to be calm. Kira rolled her eyes and answered, it was Jacob. She was not surprised. She mouthed that to Mesogog and she heard him whisper, “You will have to make a choice.”

Kira shuddered. She was surprised though…Jacob was more mad at Sonya. Apparently he had called her first to ask what happened. 

“She’s pulled shit before, but not like this,” Jacob sputtered, confused. 

“She is jealous right now, that is what I got out of it about Mesogog not really showing her much attention even though I told her, we both did, about his girlfriend.”

“I am worried about what she’ll pull on tour…”

“She behaves on tour, I think history here can vouch for that. Its after the tour when I hand some of the reins over that I am a bit leery of.”

“Then do we risk waiting until then?”

“I think we do, Jacob, a week to my party, then two to the tour.”

“Is our resident beast boy alright?” Jacob asked quietly.

“Yeah, he is fine. You’ll be happy to know I got the word we may be able to tell you a little bit more after the tour,” Kira added quietly, glancing to the bedroom door. She heard Jacob sigh on the other end of the line. She smirked a bit, he sounded relieved.

“Resident monster is looking forward to the tour, we’ll be fine on it if that was your next concern.”

Kira could almost hear Jacob’s smirk after she said this.

“Play it cool, Jacob. Don’t push her yet. I will handle this after the tour. She can’t stay mad for long, we’re giving her a lot and if well, we have to push we have leverage whether I want to go that route or no.”

Kira felt satisfied when she had hung up with Jacob. She reentered her bedroom to find Mesogog pulling himself from under Kira’s clothing. He was trying his best to reorganize the stacks. He jumped as Kira came back in. She just sighed and helped him fix the mess and he began to help her pack. 

“You know…” Kira said, stopping him at one point, “we gotta make sure that suit you have fits you proper come on…” 

Kira grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to his room. 

“Kira…are you still not freaked out from this morning?” Mesogog asked. Kira shook her head as she reached into the monster’s closet. 

“I am going to be uncertain about Cruger for a bit but this is no weirder than anything else I dealt with. Besides, YOU are on my side now. What do I have to fear if you suddenly become the Mesomonster? And…it seems the only time that power comes out is if I am in danger. I am safe,” Kira grabbed the side of the monster’s face and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his forehead, “now here, put this suit on. Let’s make sure it’s okay.”


	7. Take A Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for holding on with me for so long! I've already started the next two sections and I am so looking forward to sharing it with you all!
> 
> Thank you so much to my readers!!!! I appreciate every single one of you!

“Alright, alright, looking handsome!” Kira said, adjusting shirt collar. Mesogog smoothed the front of his suit coat as Kira fussed a bit with him still, using the higher collared undershirt to cover his shock collar. He grumbled as it did not quite sit as well as he wanted.

“It’s a bit tight,” he sighed, looking down.

“Well, you are a bit more in muscle department compared to Anton, but it will survive tonight. Later on we will see about getting you something more fitted to you but you look good!”

“Why can’t I just wear my club clothes?”

“Because the people coming tonight are expecting you to look a BIT more fancy okay? There will be other times!”

Kira was standing on a chair in her backyard so she was able to stand eye to eye with Mesogog. She was smiling at him brightly. He did look somewhat handsome as he still adjusted himself. He had thrown his shoulders back and stood tall, folding his arms behind his back. Kira reached out a final time and tucked a few loose feathers into his shirt collar. 

“Alright fancy pants, here’s the deal this thing never is what you would call crazy. There will be around fifty people total nothing too bad. Its nothing you cannot handle. Just make sure no one goes in the bedrooms and fools around basically…”

“Oh do not tell me…”

“Oh yup! And finally…FINALLY…Kylie Styles is coming.”

“WHAT?!” Mesogog snapped. Kira put her hands on the monster’s shoulders. He lifted her and placed her down on the ground. 

“Look its something our managers basically said, be polite to each other…invite each other to things. Usually we never go to them…but…eh, this time she accepted. But honestly there will be enough people here she won’t be an issue. So you go stand were you want…I’m gonna check with the caterers and the rest of the band will be here soon and so will Conner and Ethan.” Kira gave his chest a friendly punch, smiled, and bounced off inside. She looked back and saw the monster gently patting his chest where she hit him and finally walked off. 

The guest list was only fifty or so, she had invited Conner and Ethan, both would be coming, her manager, a few label mates…the others were people she had simply met through the grapevine, other musicians, a few paparazzi she actually trusted. She had invited Kylie only at her manager’s request. It was the barest professional courtesy the two women extended to each other. Deep down, Kira believed she still wanted to be friends once more…but the situation had gone too far. She sat down at near the door.

A car could be heard coming up the drive and Kira jumped to open the front door wide. It was just the rest of the band. Jacob bounded up the steps and grabbed Kira, hoisting her into the air, almost onto his shoulders. Sonya giggled behind him and Joseph slowly prowled in behind them. 

“If I have to rescue your ass from falling at ANY POINT!” Mesogog’s voice rung out. 

“She is FINE, you god damn nervous Nelly!” Jacob shouted back, Kira grinned as she settled onto his shoulders. 

“Come on, Ugly, you guard the whole band not just me!” She shouted as the monster came into view. He rolled his eyes as the entire band began to rag on him. Kira did eventually climb down from Jacob’s shoulders and took her place by the door. 

Kira waited patiently as more and more people arrived. She greeted each, talking with them as long as she could, playing the gracious host. There was no one in particular who was new, a few plus ones. Someone had a different girlfriend this time…or a boyfriend…oh yes I heard about the marriage…it had been a lot to keep up with, even just within two years since her last party. It had paid off. One thing her guests at any event she ran knew, they could trust her. This was not a place for tabloids, they knew how aggressive she was in keeping paparazzi away from her home. A few photos might be released, but nothing major. She was the queen for the night and her rules were to be respected. 

Even Kylie knew that. Kira had greeted her, just as much as the other guests. She wished they could be how they once were…but Kylie had her second chance, Kira was not keen on extending a third. Kylie had disappeared into the house, a few hanger ons of hers went with her. Kira figured she would see the woman later. Instead she turned her attention to Ethan and Conner, just before she was hugged nearly to death and almost carried away.  
-  
Kira spent some time now in the kitchen, sitting at the island eating. She was talking to one of her label mates when she heard Kylie shouting. They both turned to look towards the living room to see Kylie attempting to shout at Mesogog, waving a glass at him. Kira laughed and almost choked on the cracker in her mouth as she listened.

“I am sorry, ma’am. I am not wait staff. I am security,” He said, curtly. Kylie sucked her teeth at him. 

“So…?” She began, Mesogog held up his hand. 

“I can find someone for you but my main duty comes first, Ms. Styles, yes?”

The woman approached him, she still seemed frustrated. 

“You’re still help…”

“I am Kira’s personal bodyguard, if you want to be more specific. Like I said, I can find a waiter for you,” he had to force himself to be polite, Kira could see his jaw tight and straining. 

“Yes, I guess you could do that for me. So, what’s it like, working for her. Lot of sad I bet, her pseudo- Avril moping, lot of tears…”

“No, none of that. Its quite pleasant actually. She is a good employer, very fair person,” Mesogog purred, “She does not put her troubles on me. I have my job…”

“Wow, she went for just brawn not brains huh?” 

“So it would seem, Ms. Styles.” 

Mesogog wanted to disengage as soon as possible. He plucked the glass from Kylie’s hand. 

“I must continue on my way, let me take care of this, just this once.” His purring had stopped but he figured he held himself together well. As he began to walk Kira got up from her seat and walked into him, taking the glass from him. 

“Hey not your job overachiever!” Kira laughed, handing it off to a waiter and continued onto the living room. Mesogog did not stay as Kira ushered him along away from Kylie, hearing a mumbled, thank you from him. 

“Kylie, I see you met Mesogog…” Kira dropped next to her heavily. Kylie glowered briefly.

“He’s a bit rude, did you do that on purpose? Hire someone like that?”

“NO, he’s a real sweetheart, just a bit brusque…”

Kira had to bite her tongue and stop herself from laughing when she heard Mesogog hissing at Joseph, “I am the fucking sweetest,” before disappearing into the next room.

“So…” Kylie twirled a piece of hair between her fingers and stared at it, “how goes it?”

“Same old, same old. How has Reefside been treating you this time?”

Kylie rolled her eyes “Well no monsters this time around so better, I guess.”

Kira let Kylie be. Kylie had not come to any of her other parties despite invitations, so what made this one different? She decided to not let it bother her and she would come back a bit later. Kylie was a bit easier to deal with when she had a drink or two in her. The rest of the band actively and were cautiously avoiding the living room where Kylie seemed to have made her domain. 

“Come on, she isn’t up to anything. Let’s not worry,” Kira linked her arm into Sonya’s and tugged her away from the living room entrance and towards the backyard. The rest of the band followed like a pack, the Vigilant stayed together.  
\--  
By all accounts, it had turned out to be a good night. Kira sat outside for most of it, taking in just the breeze and the crowd in her house. She felt normal. She could hear Ethan laughing and Conner seemed confused. The band was on the back porch together, standing shoulder to shoulder. 

She didn’t feel upset knowing it wouldn’t always be like this, if anything, it made her accept that these moments were precious. 

The evening grew late when more of them migrated inside. Kira braved sitting on the couch near Kylie and all her friends arrayed around her. Conner had taken up residence on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Ethan sat next to her, barely listening to whatever Kylie was talking about at that time, looking over to the rest of the band on the other couch as if to save him A few hangers on were sitting around the two women, listening for now to Kylie talking. Kira opened her eyes when things seemed to quiet down. The eyes were fixed on her monster. Mesogog was standing in the door way. Kira gestured for him to come over to her. 

“You’ve been on your feet all night, take a load off.”

Mesogog did take the chance to sit down next to Ethan, as he landed in the seat Conner perceptively moved away from him. Kylie focused her attention towards the monster as Ethan immediately threw his arm around the monster. Mesogog simply looked at the hand of the blue ranger, confused. Kira looked at Kylie; the woman seemed ready to snarl.

“You can talk to him you know,” Kira said, leaning her head back against the couch and shutting her eyes.

“Been in Reefside long?” Kylie asked him finally.

“Few years, why?”

“Because this town is weeeeiiirrddd, and my first time back to this little backwater I ran into Reefside’s monster problem.” 

Kira’s eyes snapped open and Conner and Ethan groaned quietly. 

“Really? One of the monsters the power rangers fought? Which one?” Mesogog seemed interested now in what Kylie had to say. Kira glared at him, she made damn sure he caught said glare. His eyes flicked nervously back between her and her rival. 

“I got turned into an old woman! It was soooo gross!”

“Monsters and power rangers, this seems to be a town of psychos!” Mesogog commented, smiling in his way. Kylie gestured to Kira.

“Case and point, this one,” she chirped before standing up and walking towards the door. Kira did not react as Kylie wiggled her fingers in a childish good-bye. Mesogog stood swiftly, Kylie jumping back a bit. He made as if to move but Kira stopped him, flinging her arm across his stomach.

“Down boy,” she whispered. Mesogog sat down, breathed deep and nodded. 

“It appears…courtesy is over,” Jacob grumbled.

“Let’s not make this war, Jacob,” Kira replied, calmly, “Last thing we need is anything else to happen before the tour.”

Mesogog leaned over and whispered to Ethan, “Or I could just make another DonkeyVac monster…make our lives vastly easier.” Ethan nodded. Kira glared at them.

“What are we plotting over here?” She snapped. 

“Monster building,” Ethan said as Kira shook her head and moved back to the backyard. Mesogog sighed and stood. 

“Gentlemen,” he mumbled before following her out. Kira did not acknowledge him but knew he was watching as she dropped back into her casual self. She knew how to play her part. Maybe that was what Kylie had hoped to start, fresh drama, everything had been quiet. With a lack of cameras here, Kylie could whip quite a story that few would be able to prove false…or true. She prayed Mesogog’s leap to her defense did not give Kylie any wild ideas to spin from.

At the end of the evening, the lights still were up in her backyard and one single table was still there. One she owned. Her band sat on one side, Conner and Ethan on the other. The night was warm but not humid and none of them quite wanted to say good night. She was leaning back, holding Sonya’s hand. 

“How is the packing going?” Jacob asked. Kira made a groaning noise, as Sonya patted her shoulder.

“Its such a tough life she has, choosing from her extensive wardrobe!” Sonya exclaimed. Kira pointed dramatically at Conner, “HE JUST HAS TO WEAR A SUIT COAT AND A BUTTON UP SHIRT AND HE IS GOLDEN!”

“Kira, Kira, Kira…now see, the difference is people are paying to watch me run fast, appreciate my athleticism and my hot bod, you they want to hear sing and wear fancy outfit. My job is easier.” 

The woman blew a raspberry as she pushed her chair back, almost taking Sonya down with her. She didn’t even make a noise as she lay in the grass with her fallen chair. 

“Ya know, Kira has a lot of clothes…SHE NEVER WEARS!” Sonya said laughing looking down at her. Kira began complaining, lying flat on the ground.

“Look we had fun at the last club…”

“UUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH”

“Those clothes would be less neglected if you came out more!”

“NOOOOOO!”

“So…how did you guys live with this?” Conner asked Jacob and Joseph, gesturing to the two women. 

“Simple, just let it happen and if you can’t beat em…” Jacob began.

“Join em!” Joseph finished, tipping his chair back and falling onto the ground as well before springing straight to his feet.

“However, we must start heading home because we all have stuff to do!” Joseph said, dragging Sonya up. The woman let out a dramatic, noooooo, as she finally stood up. Joseph lead her out on his arm, waving good-bye and blowing kisses. Kira stood to blow kisses back. Conner and Ethan began to stand as well before suddenly Jacob started to speak again.

“Hey Kira, got a little rumor to clear up. That the club thing isn’t so entirely false,” he said, glancing over at Kira, smirking. 

“Um, yeah it is,” Kira replied, she looked at him, skeptically. Kira did bite her lip. Jacob knew something and she didn’t know how. 

“Oh, don’t lie to me, Nightingale,” he said, his smile broad. 

Kira winced as she heard either Ethan or Conner make taunting noises. Jacob threw an arm around her. 

“Did you two know, our little Kira used to frequent Crypt, the local goth night under an assumed name? No one knew it was her, but I sure did the one time I went. I have worked with this woman too long for her to hide!”

Kira burrowed her face into her hands, she was bright red. 

“There seems however still to be a lot of secrets,” Jacob became serious, looking at them all. 

“Jacob, we talked about this a few weeks ago, I’ll tell you what happened senior year when the time is right and now is not it,” Kira hissed, her good mood shifting. Even Ethan and Conner shifted uncomfortably as Jacob stood before them all. Jacob’s shoulders fell.

“I know you guys were all involved in whatever. I just hoped…”

Kira thought for a moment before hugging him. 

“Jacob, if I can’t hide from you I think you may already know the answer to whatever your question is. You just want to hear me say it,” Kira looked at him sadly. He smiled back softly and kissed her forehead. 

“Get some sleep, Nightingale,” he told her before walking away. Kira turned back to the two boys.

“Alright, you two, fuck off, you have wives waiting for you,” she announced. Ethan sat in Conner’s lap and hugged him around the neck.

“Kira, do not separate us, this forbidden love…” Conner said as Ethan kissed his forehead.

“Go HOME!” Kira laughed.

Conner tried standing, unceremoniously dropping Ethan to the ground, promptly tripping and falling on top of him. There was a brief commotion as they tried to stand. They ran off laughing as Kira chased them around to the front of her house. She managed to catch them and give them each a kiss good-bye. 

Kira went back inside, lights were still all on, it was 2 a.m. Mostly everything was cleaned, some of her furniture was a bit disheveled, nothing that couldn’t be handled in the morning. She moved around, turning off the lights, before drifting upstairs. She was curious for a moment, and slowly moved up to the monster’s room. She wanted to speak with him, if he was still awake. His light had not been on, Kira figured he was asleep. However when she reached the top step, the monster opened the door. He stood there, undressed as if he was going to sleep but was wide awake. 

“Come in,” He said, waving her inside. Kira walked over to his bed and sat on the floor, her back against the frame and mattress. A large suitcase was open on the floor, Mesogog sat across from her next to it. 

“How’d you feel about tonight?” She asked, tucking her knees up to her chin. 

“I felt alright, crowds are easier, less personal. You have a lot to do, Kira. Why are you up?”

“I should ask you the same thing.”

“Me? Oh I am almost done. I could not sleep, not yet. So…tell me…what did I hear about this, Nightingale situation? I cannot imagine you in such a well…bet you gave Elsa a run for her money in the looks department!”

Kira blushed and hid her face, “You’re not supposed too! You HAVE a girlfriend!” 

Mesogog took the moment to look somewhat offended. 

“Kira, I have never thought of you in such a way…though I find it humorous you did this.”

“Yeah well, before I got to bed, I want say thank you, for pulling back when Kylie did her whole…freaks thing. She might have been just here tonight to try and get her digs in. Getting spooked by a bodyguard is not really enough for her to make a breaking gossip story about.” 

Mesogog purred in appreciation. 

“Now, get to bed, young lady,” he said, standing and helping her to her feet. Kira stuck her tongue out at him before darting back downstairs, the monster almost on her heels. She laughed up at him as he almost tumbled down. 

She helped Mesogog to his feet. He embraced her with one arm and she hugged him back. She turned away and entered her own room, and dropped onto her bed.  
\--  
Kira sighed in relief in the early morning a few days later, the bus’s smell was old but she appreciated it. A home away from home. She knew there were things she had to be wary of still, people she had to keep track of, but the road was in front of her and she looked forward to it.


End file.
